


Beginnings

by mmanalysis



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Pre-Series, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmanalysis/pseuds/mmanalysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstory of the Boom Twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own and/or claim these characters as my own. I do not own the series, Power Rangers RPM. They belong to the Saban Company.

Gem and Gemma don’t remember their parents very well. Come to think of it, their whole childhood seemed like a blur. The one thing they could both remember was Chinese New Years, seeing fireworks with their parents and both of them smiling and holding each of the twins to see the display in the chilly night. Their grandparents giving them presents and their uncle baking moon cakes for the whole family. It was one of the few moments of genuine happiness they could remember from before Alphabet Soup.

They were about 5 then and that was the last memory they had of their family before Alphabet Soup. Those details were just as sketchy if not more but all they remembered were two people in black suits saying their parents were gone and this was their new home. They remembered Colonel Truman asking them the names so they could apprehend them but they couldn’t remember and frankly, while they wanted them to pay they didn’t want to remember. The only agent there who cared was J the Psychologist. While still distant, J at least showed some concern, didn’t treat them like subjects and tried to talk to them as they learned various subjects from physics to chemistry in a blank white room. They assumed that this would be there life from now.

Then came the tests.

They weren’t allowed to talk to one another during these tests; just be able to read each other’s thoughts. If they didn’t, they would fail and be put in separate rooms. Both took it hard though it Gem took it harder. He was always the more emotional of the two. Eventually they learned to know the other’s movements, could predict what they were going to do and what they were going to say and could remain in the same room again. It was during this time that J introduced them both to the idea of diaries and writing in them so they cannot be burdened with their emotions. So they wouldn’t lose their identity.

That was the last they ever seen of J.

When they were 15, they heard of a Dr. K, a girl roughly two years younger than them who was the pride and joy of Alphabet Soup, or at least for the scientific department. They had only known her exploits, the work on the Ranger Series and dealing with the morphing grid. As the golden boy and girl of their militaristic operations, it was up to them to be the test pilots.  It wouldn’t be until they were 17 they would finally get to meet the girl behind the invention and after a vote between them would try to befriend her.

They would try to talk to her everytime they managed to get a break from the training though it was met with a cold front. It wasn’t until her birthday that they finally made it somewhere with her. Soon, they would discuss the random going ons, how the agents didn’t seem to have any names, and make up last names for each other since they didn’t know or remember their real surnames. Dr. K’s favorite was Seuss while Gem and Gemma were fond of Lee as it reminded them of Bruce Lee. For a brief moment in their lives it seemed they had reached a moment of being somewhat happy. It was also the time that Dr. K discovered the truth about them not being able to go outside. The time where she tried to send a virus out and it became Venjix. The time they would be separated from one of their only friends in the whole world.

As they walked through the dessert, their morphers and zords their only possessions, Gem and Gemma decided to fight against Venjix. To fight the thing that was created from their friend’s anger and sadness of being held prisoner. They may not remember their past but they knew their present and their future. They knew they had to fight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find any Canon ages beyond Dr. K so I made Gem and Gemma two years older than her and during RPM they are 19 years old.
> 
> This series will feature various short stories about the characters and their relationship with one another and the other rangers. I do plan on doing a Gem/Scott ship later on.


End file.
